Uzumaki's Demon
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Jailed at young age for mass murder, Naruto Uzumaki is finally free. He cares nothing for Konoha, nor his father or brother. Only his mother, his cherry blossom and the truth along with his vengeance. He will find out the reason behind his jailing and the loss of one of his friends, even if he has to rip the Hokages throat out to do so. Naru/Kushi/SakuOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, so I'm not actually going to publish this, unless you guys want me too, but I just thought I needed to put this out there since to me it's a good future story.**

**Anyway, this is my, well I guess, second attempt at Open eyes. Except nearly the whole plot and aspect is completely different. For those who are going to want to know the pairing, this is a harem, a two girl harem and one of them is OOC, and no it's not Hinata you Naru/Hina lovers.**

**The pairing is Naruto x Kushina x Sakura. Sakura is the one who is OOC, so don't go thinking she will be a fan girl of Sasuke's because she won't. Like I said in my last update of Naruto no Jubi, I'm trying to get back into my original pairing that I started with and still like, I even started reading Naru/Saku stories again, and sadly, they aren't that good.**

**But anyway, I'm going off track, Hopefully, I really do hope that this harem does not grow, I really do. But I might add Temari, MIGHT! But like I said, I hope it won't grow.**

**Anyway, I guess I have to come up with a name for this story hunh? Hmm…Got it! Don't know if I'm going to stick with it but this what it is! Get ready for the first chapter of…!**

**Uzumaki's Demon**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A white robed old man walked down the dark halls, passing by cells that contained the Elemental Nations dangerous and most Insane criminals. He ignored the hoots, hollers, threats, screams, and laughs of the inmates that he passed by, concentrated on his destination.

He however stopped when his name was called. Giving a mental sigh, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, now retired, looked towards the cell of the person who asked for him.

The old man looked at the top of the cell to see 4 wavy lines, indicating that this person was from the village hidden in the mist, Kirigakure. The old Sarutobi's eyes met with a masked man who wore Kiri's MIST mask. Around his mask was very bushy and wild tan hair.

The man himself was sitting cross legged on the ground, leaning against the wall. Just like everyone else, he was adorned in a white prisoner suit, though his was made extra long considering how tall he was.

"Kushimaru, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked with a bland tone. The man simply chuckled before he spoke.

"I just wanted to say hello, and tell him that he owes me." Kushimaru stated before he went silent.

"And pray do tell why he owes you anything?" Hiruzen demanded with a glare, however Kushimaru just chuckled.

"Because I took the fall for him when the dementors started going crazy." Kushimaru told him and Hiruzen sighed.

"Kushimaru, the dementors don't go crazy, they are just doing what they are programmed to do. Keep dangerous and mentally ill people like yourself restrained. But I'll tell him anyway." Hiruzen stated before he continued his walk.

"Their still crazy." Kushimaru muttered to himself before taking a nap.

As Hiruzen continued his trek to his destination, he continued to ignore the inmates. He kept going up the stairs, heading for the tenth floor which was the final floor of the Elum Asylum.

Only the most dangerous and insane were locked up on the tenth floor. Those like Yagura no Sanbi, Ginkaku and Kinkaku of Kumo, and more of the like were ever sealed within the tenth floor.

Even in the past, before he escaped, Madara Uchiha was held within the asylum before he broke out with ease and disappeared before Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, defeated him.

Hiruzen walked past the steeled large iron doors of the prisoners within but paused in his step when he heard a blood curling scream.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!"

The Sandaime sighed as he glanced at the door to his right with a sad frown. That cell contained the youngest and third son of the Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku.

The boy was only that of 10 years old, a year younger than the twin boys of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze.

Like Naruto and Menma, Gaara contained a Biju within his body, the one tail Dog Racoon, Shukaku no Ichibi. The two Namikaze twins contained the Kyuubi Chakra. Naruto carried the Yin and Menma carried the Yang of Kyuubi's chakra, while Kyuubi's soul was sealed in Naruto, considering he was the youngest, only by 2 minutes.

Continuing his walk, Hiruzen came across a large black steeled iron door with ten large locks on it. It was bolted shut, only being able to open when the ten guards surrounding the door poured their chakra into the door to open it.

Most would wonder what was inside the large door that would be so dangerous. Was a demon in there? No one but a few knew what was contained in the room, and it always brought a frown to Hiruzen's face when he thought about who was inside.

This was the cell that contained Madara Uchiha before he escaped. The room was renovated just to make sure whoever was contained inside wouldn't be able to leave with such ease as Madara Uchiha did.

"Halt." The commander shouted as he stopped Hiruzen who just gazed at the large door.

"What business do you have here?" The Commander demanded with a stern tone. Hiruzen simply gave small sigh.

"It is time for visiting hours, is it not? I just wanted to see him. It's his time after all." The old Sarutobi stated with a small smile. The commander nodded before looking towards the Sandaime's companion that was behind him.

"And this one?" The man wondered, trying to see who was under the dark black hood. Hiruzen turned to the person behind him who was adorned in a fully black cloak, revealing nothing of who they were.

"They are here for visiting as well." Hiruzen stated and the Commander gave a nod before calling one of his men over to pat down the Hokage and the mysterious cloaked person.

"Has he been causing any trouble since my last visit?" The retired Hokage wondered and the man shook his head.

"Besides being dragged into fights during his free time outside and killing the inmates in the most gruesome yet easiest way possible, No." The commander told him and Hiruzen gave a small sigh.

"How many?" The old man wondered and the commander ran his hand through his spiky black hair.

"About 24 or so, since your last visit." The commander informed and the old man couldn't help but give another sigh.

"That makes 492 since he was instated here. Open the door." Hiruzen ordered and the commander nodded before telling his men to do so. Hiruzen and his companion waited patiently and silently for the door to open which took about three minutes.

"You have three hours." The commander allowed and Hiruzen nodded as he and the cloaked figure walked into the pitch black room, the door shutting behind them.

Hiruzen and the hooded figure remained silent as they waited for the inmate to acknowledge their presence. It was about five minutes before a pair of crimson orbs were opened, being the only light in the room, and giving off an omnious feeling.

The orbs had three tomoes around the vertical slit pupil. The eyes gazed at the two, half lidded.

"Visiting time already eh? How long has it been, three, four months?" The owner of the voice asked, sounding rather that of a young boy with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"It's been two months in fact." Hiruzen told him. The voice remained quiet before speaking.

"It felt like years, funny, considering I have been contained in this place for about 5 years. Hows the Uchiha?" The boy asked with a small smirk in his tone.

"Like they have always been since you killed them all off, dead." Hiruzen stated with a emotionless tone.

It was true, the Uchiha clan of Konohagakure were all killed off by a young boy of 6 years old. None were left alive, even the clan heirs of the clan, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha were killed, their eyes completely white. However, one was left barely alive before she died as well, though it seemed she had the least amount of wounds.

Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke and Itachi and wife of the clan head Fugaku. She took a fatal wound to the heart, by a clawed hand. Before her death, she was able to tell the Fourth Hokage, Minato, who massacred her clan with regretful teary eyes.

It was the owner of the crimson orbs that were gazing at him at this moment.

"Hmm, I thought I missed one. And Mikoto-chan? How is she?" The voice asked, sadness and regret bleeding into his voice. Hiruzen sighed.

"Like I said the last time I visited, and the time before that. She is dead, resting peacefully with her deceased kin." The Sandaime told him and the person scowled.

"Do not make Mikoto-chan was evil! Unlike the rest of those bastards, Mikoto-chan is in heaven, not hell! And like you, I keep telling you this each time you say that, I guess we both don't learn, hunh old man?" The voice mocked and the Sandaime remained silent.

The crimson orbs glanced over to the hooded person who was still silent, waiting to be acknowledged. The eyes narrowed in response.

Hiruzen could feel a very small pulse of chakra before the ceiling, walls and floor, glowed red with Kanji and lines before the inmate growled in pain as he received a shock.

Sarutobi could hear his companion take a worried step towards the jailed person but stopped once the crimson set of eyes opened once more and looked towards the hooded person, their eyes soft, and filled with regret and a bit of happiness.

It was totally different from the negative emotions the eyes carried moments prior.

"So you came as well, Kaa-chan." The voice said, happiness within the tone. The hooded figure nodded quickly, a smile underneath the hood.

"Of course I did Sochi-kun, I would never leave you alone unless I was dead, and even then." The hooded figure stated. Their voice filled with happiness, conviction, and lots of love.

The eyes looked away, sadness and regret within.

"I always thought you would, Kaa-chan. Considering how evil I am." The voice muttered. Hiruzen could feel the anger exude from the hooded woman next to him.

"You are not evil Sochi-kun! I love you and your brother more than anything! I would never leave you alone or think such things Dattebane!" The woman shouted, causing the eyes to flinch a bit before looking up once more.

Hiruzen gave a small smile before he turned to the wall and pressed his hand against it, channeling chakra as well. Everyone in the room could hear lights being switched on revealing a pure white room.

Sarutobi looked sadly at the person who was jailed within the room.

Black Kanji and lines adorned the floors, walls and ceiling. Special tags also were placed on floors, walls and ceilings. Coming from these tags were chains infused with chakra.

These chains led to a young boy of 11 years who was adorned in a extremely tight and weighted down, white straight jacket. Chakra sealing tags were also stitched to the straight jacket, while the chains were wrapped around him.

The chains that were connected to the ground, pulled him down to make sure he would not get up shall he ever move around with the weights, and vice versa. The chains were glowing blue, seeping out his constant re-supply of chakra.

The boy himself had long spiky mid-back, pale almost tannish blonde hair with dull red tips. His hair used to be a bright golden blonde, but due to being in darkness for 20 hours every single day for a total of 5 years, the color lost it's golden luster.

His skin was a little pale as well, but not as pale as someone would think it should be, considering he was born with a light tan he received from his mother. Three whisker marks adorned each side of his cheeks.

Instead of white pants, he wore black. He also had shackles and ankle weights around his clawed feet.

Fangs jutted from his upper lip, while his whiskers were more pronounced than his brothers, symbolizing his slight merge with Kyuubi.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, although he only referred himself to Uzumaki due to his hate for his Father and brother. He was the container of Kyuubi's soul and Yin chakra, which gave him slightly more power than Menma.

Naruto was sentenced five years to solitary confinement due to his complete massacre to the Uchiha clan and Konoha Shinobi that were in his way or who were part of the Uchiha.

The boy's own father, Minato sentenced him because of this, since Naruto's reasoning was because he felt like it. But this wasn't true, Naruto had his own reasoning's, but only his mother, Kushina ever believed him, even Sarutobi was skeptical.

Naruto's reasons for slaying the Uchiha was because they threatened his mother and Minato himself ordered the Konoha Shinobi from the Uchiha to torture Naruto. But in all actuality, Naruto really didn't remember what happened.

He felt anger, rage at the Uchiha for trying to kill him and threatening his mother. The boy felt so much rage, before he just completely lost his sanity and caused the total massacre of the Uchiha clan, hence why he was sent here for five years.

The civilian council wanted him to be executed, or locked up for life. But this was mainly Shinobi affairs, since the Uchiha clan made up for 25% of Konoha's military force. They were also the clan that purchased the most weapons and Shinobi supplies from the stores, not to mention taking high ranking missions, they basically brought in lots of Konoha's income.

However, the Shinobi council suggested they lock Naruto up for a certain amount of time, let him get his mind right hopefully before releasing him. Minato suggested ten years, which surprised the council considering this was the man's son.

Minato thought was uncaring to whether Naruto lived or died, he already had a son who was competent of taking orders and fulfilling the Namikaze name, plus if Naruto died, he could just have another child with Kushina.

Said woman absolutely refused for Minato to touch her, not wanting to subject another child of hers to Minato's uncaring attitude if they did not live up to Minato's expectations. However, Kushina knew there was nothing that she could do for her son without them both being killed. So she begged Minato to lessen Naruto's sentence, which Minato did for a price.

Kushina gave him what he wanted and still is but making sure that she doesn't get pregnant. Every time after they are done, Kushina feels dirty and used, but knows she cannot divorce or annul the marriage in fear that Minato was going to corrupt Menma, and that she didn't have enough political power anymore to do so, considering she gave all to Minato when she married him after the twins were born.

The marriage of the two was completely one sided, if even that. Minato wasn't as caring and warm as he was during her pregnancy, after the Kyuubi attack, he changed, for the worse. And Kushina, while she stilled cared for Minato, didn't love him, considering he sent her son to an asylum for the insane and dangerous.

Kushina took off her hood revealing her vibrant red almost crimson hair and violet blue eyes that held nothing but love for her son. She treaded over to him and hugged him close, even though he couldn't move.

Naruto took in his mother's scent and felt a wave of serenity and calm wash over him. He always felt this way whenever he was in his mother embrace, he loved her more than anything, and was willing to do anything for her, since she was always ready to do the same if it didn't mean his life would be in danger.

Kushina pulled back from her son and gazed into his Sharingan eyes that suddenly faded into violet blue orbs. She didn't know what it was but she felt a sudden wave of possesivness over her Naruto. See she was even calling him HER Naruto. Kushina never referred him to that unless she was saying her was HER Sochi-kun. But now he was HER Naruto.

As small fire of lust burned in her eyes, and she wanted to claim him as hers. But she calmed herself, having the fire die down a bit. Though she still saw him as her Naruto.

Naruto looked around his mother and Sarutobi before he questioned his mother.

"Kaa-chan, where is she? Where is Sakura?" Naruto wondered, wanting to know where his first friend was. Kushina smiled as she spoke.

"Sakura-chan is back in Konoha studying. She really wanted to come but I told her she would see you soon." Kushina stated, thinking of her surrogate daughter.

Naruto gave a nod as his eyes dulled, remembering his first interaction with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Flashback, 4 years ago**

Naruto opened his crimson orbs to see the door of his prison opening. He only got few visitors which were his mother, Sarutobi, and occasionally his bastard of a father Minato.

He flinched and quickly closed his eyes once the lights were turned on. After he opened his eyes and got used to the light he was gazing at a total of three people. The Sandaime Hokage, his beloved Mother, and a young girl his age?

Kushina quickly came to give Naruto a tight love filled hug, tears streaming down her face as she did so. Naruto took in her scent with a smile before she kissed his forehead.

"Kaa-chan, what are you doing back here?" Naruto wondered. Kushina gave a teary smile, still very upset that her son was locked in a cage like some kind of animal.

"It's visiting time, Dattebane. I'm always going to come visit you Sochi-kun, don't ever think otherwise." Kushina told him and Naruto gave a nod.

"Oh! I nearly forgot, there is someone I want you to meet. Sakura dear, come here please." Kushina called softly to the girl who was hiding behind the Sandaime's robes.

Naruto looked at the hiding girl with a look of wonder and curiosity. Kushina waited patiently before the girl known as Sakura timidly walked over to her 'mother', hiding behind her.

"There is no need to be afraid dear, this is Naruto-kun, the boy I was telling you about." Kushina stated. Sakura looked at Naruto with her jade green vertically slit eyes, wonder in her eyes.

Naruto gazed back, taken back by her vibrant soft looking pink hair. He also enjoyed looking into her bright green eyes, as much as he loved staring into his mother's eyes.

Just like staring into his mother's eyes, something just sparked in Naruto that made him want to hug the girl and never let her go, claiming her as his, even though he didn't know what that meant.

Sakura felt the same. She felt almost as if Naruto was the most important thing to her, and that being without him would make her life hell.

It was unknown to the two, that they have already started the ritual to claiming each other.

"Kaa-chan, who is this girl?" Naruto wondered with a soft tone. Kushina smiled in response.

"Naruto-kun, this is Sakura Haruno Uzumaki. I adopted her when her mother died not that long ago, like you she will be my student when I'm not here visiting you." Kushina told him and Naruto looked at his mother before glancing at Sakura.

"Her chakra, it's strange. It's almost…like mine. Why is that?" Naruto asked and Kushina was taken back a bit by this, but chalked it up to his Sharingan abilities.

"Well Naru-kun, Sakura-chan isn't exactly human. Her father was a powerful Yokai." Kushina stated, treading carefully. Sakura looked at her adoptive mother with a look of wonder.

She never really knew much about her father, her real mother, Sakuya didn't tell her much about him. So learning anything she could about her father would be really nice.

Naruto raised a brow. A demon? Her father was a demon? Seems like they are one in the same. His father is a demon as well, well, not literally, but he saw him as one. Stupid bastard.

"A demon? What kind of demon?" Naruto wondered causing Kushina to look at Sarutobi who was silent the whole time. The old man gave a nod, giving her the go ahead.

"Well Naru-kun, Sakura-chan's father was a (**Seriously not trying to be cliché here, but damn**) Shinso vampire." Kushina told him and Naruto gave her a deadpanned look, seriously not believing it.

"Really Kaa-chan, a Shinso vampire? Is that the best you can come up with?" Naruto asked with a bored sigh. Kushina's right eye gave a twitch as Naruto quietly ranted on how cliché that was.

Sakura just watched as a vein throbbed on Kushina's head and tightened fist that she raised. She was skceptical at first too, but the girl started to believe it if the reaction Kushina was giving right now was any proof.

"I'm not lying Dattebane!" Kushina yelled, thumping her son on the head, causing a welt to appear.

"OW! What the hell was that for Kaa-chan?! There was no need to hit me Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled back, earning another thump on the head.

"Language Dattebane!" Kushina told him and Naruto gave her a comical glare.

"Stop that Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and Kushina was considering thumping him again but thought better of it. In fact she gave a small smile, happy to know that Naruto's relaxed and happy attitude did not diminish due to his sentence here.

It was nice to know that even though he was to be locked up for the next 4 years, there would hopefully still be a sense of Normality between them. She also hoped Naruto and Sakura would get along, but something told her that wouldn't be a problem.

Naruto grumbled about not being able to rub the welts on his head to make them feel better, however his attention drifted over to Sakura who was still silent. He studied her chakra with his Sharingan and could now see the small tint of demonic chakra that was still steadily growing.

"Well then if what you say is true Kaa-chan, I have no problem with it." Naruto stated with a nod before turning to Sakura with a grin.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki family, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted and Sakura felt a wave of relief flood her system. She relaxed and gave a shy smile at Naruto, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied and Naruto grinned wider before turning to a smiling Kushina.

"Oi Oi, Kaa-chan! If Sakura-chan was adopted by you does that mean she is technically my sister?" Naruto asked with an excited grin. If he wasn't so chained up and weighed down he would be hopping up and down in excitement.

Kushina blinked before giving a nod.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She told him and Naruto cheered.

"Yatta! I have a Imouto now!" Naruto grinned and Kushina felt a small twinge of hurt before she spoke.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, what about Menma-kun? He is your Aniki after all, right?" She asked. Naruto stopped his cheering and gave a small glare, his Sharingan spinning.

"Bah, who cares about that baka. I see him as no such thing. Baka didn't even have the balls to come visit, stupid Menma." Naruto spat out and looked away.

Kushina frowned at what Naruto said and studied him. She could see the sadness and hurt he had in his eyes at the mention of his older twin brother. The Uzumaki woman gave a small sigh.

'_Kaa-san? Where are you headed?_'

'_I'm going to visit Naruto-kun. Would you like to come Menma-kun? I'm sure Naru-kun would be very happy to see you.'_

'_Why should I visit that baka? He's nothing but a criminal and a monster. I hope he rots there, Tou-sama says it's wrong to visit criminals._'

'_I see. I'll see you later then, Menma, Ne, Let's go, Sakura-chan._'

'_Hai Kaa-sama!_'

Kushina was beyond hurt and angry at what Menma said about his brother. She could also tell that Minato was corrupting her the oldest twin, and wanted to make sure to put a stop to it, but she already felt as if she was too late.

While she hated to give up on any of her children, She would make sure that Naruto, would at least have someone to turn to, if it wasn't going to be Menma, then it would be Sakura.

She was snapped out of her musings when a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up, Kushina saw Hiruzen smiling down at her gently and nudged his head. Looking to where he was directing she was surprised to see the usual shy Sakura chatting away happily with a grinning Naruto, talking about Ramen and such.

'Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, I promise to make you two strong.'

**Flashback end**

* * *

"I see. Well then Kaa-chan, how have you been lately?" Naruto asked. Kushina gave a small sad smile before telling him what has been transpiring the last few months since her last visit.

Nothing really changed, Konoha was still up and running, prospering under Minato's reign. Menma was still receiving special training from Minato almost every day and only some from her once in awhile.

However Kushina's main focus was on Sakura, making her as strong as she could be at her age and still be able to act like a kid. The young girl was a very smart girl, capable of doing things most girls her age and older wouldn't be able to do or comprehend.

Naruto was happy to hear about his friends growing strength. He only wished the same for him. His growth in strength has been rather stunted lately since his last chance of 'freedom'. Some fools tried picking on him during his free time and were easily slain with no remorse.

Because of that incident he was unable to go out to the yard and just do his Taijutsu training, since his chakra was sealed up. The pale blonde sighed before his attention was brought to a smiling Kushina.

"Ano, Kaa-chan, why are you smiling? Is there something funny?" Naruto wondered and Kushina simply kept her smile up.

"Nope, nothing funny at all Naruto-kun. I'm just surprised you don't know what today is." Kushina told him. Naruto blinked before he started guessing.

"Is it my birthday?" Naruto asked, receiving a no.

"Sakura-chan's birthday?" Naruto questioned, receiving another no. Naruto sighed, he wasn't really good with dates considering he has been locked away from the outside world for so long. Hell, for all he knew he could be 28 right now. It felt like forever since he was sentenced.

"Um…I give up, I have no clue. Are you going to tell me?" Naruto wondered and Kushina rolled her eyes with a small grumble.

"Come on Baka-kun think! It's not your birthday, not Sakura-chan's birthday…"

"Oh oh! Is it your birthday Kaa-chan? What are you now, 48?"

"NO BAKA!" Kushina yelled, thumping on the head with a vein popping out of her head. Naruto grunted as a welt grew from his head. Kushina took a calming deep breath.

"Today, Naruto-kun, is the day you are to be released." Kushina stated and Naruto stared at her with blank eyes, which unnerved both her and Sarutobi.

"Eh?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side. Kushina gave a loving smile at him.

"Your going to be freed today Naruto-kun. In just a few short hours, you will be able to come home, with me." She stated. Naruto blinked before laughing out crazily, his eyes possessing an insane glint in them.

Kushina and Sarutobi watched him laugh with confused and surprised expressions, wondering what was so funny.

"Free? Home? That's rich Kaa-chan, really rich. Me, free, hahaha, I still have like what? Another three years or so?" Naruto chuckled before he shook his head still laughing.

"No Naruto-kun, I'm telling the truth. Five years have passed, you are really free." Kushina stated. Naruto stopped laughing and glared at her, his Sharingan activating.

"Free? There is no way I can be free! Look at me Kaa-chan! I'm living on enough chakra to activate my eyes! He has me caged like a wild animal. While I do admit it was my fault that the Uchiha are dead, he is the one who wanted to increase my sentence! I have been in here for nearly as long as my life! I can never be free, not until I kill him." Naruto stated.

"And what would that bring Naruto? Killing Minato would only ensue Chaos for Konoha." Sarutobi told him and Naruto glared.

"Then I'll become Hokage! I'll make sure that Konoha is returned to the way old man Senju made it out to be! Namikaze is part of the whole reason Konoha is corrupted! He has become to arrogant for his own good. He is willing to damn one of his own children for another, what kind of father is that?" Naruto asked with a growl.

"I will Kill Minato Namikaze and become Hokage. Me becoming Hokage will allow me to return Konoha to it's true glory, to reignite the flames to the will of fire. And I will kill anyone, who stands in my way!" Naruto glared, the three tomoes in his eyes shifting into three intersecting ellipses with a symmetrical three bladed pinwheel in the center.

Right after his eyes transformed the seals glowed causing him to grunt in pain as a shock hit his body, zapping him and sapping his chakra. The strange Sharingan reverted back to normal, before his Sharingan faded from existence.

Kushina watched as Naruto panted and decided to ask him a question, that she asked a day prior before the Uchiha massacre.

"Naruto-kun, what is your dream?" Kushina asked him and Naruto froze before looking at her, his eyes dulling in remembrance once again.

* * *

**Flashback, five years ago**

Naruto was skipping rocks in the Koi pond in his backyard. A frown was set on his face as he thought of the events that just transpired recently. His mother went to the store to stock up on grocrecies and didn't take him along.

Because of this he was stuck with his older brother and father, with the former calling him names and pushing on him while the latter wouldn't care and hit him for no reason, which like always when his mother wasn't around, would happen.

The boy was slowly starting to hate his father, even though he never really hated anybody in his young life. Naruto saw how fathers were supposed to act with their children, yet Minato would do the complete opposite, only acting fatherly towards Menma.

He even thought his brother was acting brotherly, seeing as how siblings were supposed to annoy each other, but Menma took it a little to far sometimes and it hurt Naruto's feelings.

He tried telling his Kaa-chan what happened, she listened and told him that if it happened again she would take care of it. Well, his brother nor his father liked him snitching on them and promised to bring pain to him again if he did it again.

Naruto didn't like pain, so kept his mouth shut. But he would stick around his mother a lot more and pretend to be brave around his father and brother so his mother wouldn't worry and he would get another beating.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing out here?" Kushina asked as she walked up to him. Naruto stopped skipping the rocks and looked towards his mother before he tackled her in a hug and silently wept into her blouse.

Kushina didn't know what was wrong with her beloved Sochi-kun, but just held onto him, letting him cry out his problems. She rubbed his back with a small frown on her face, worrying what was wrong with him.

After a few minutes the boy sniffed and wiped his puffy red eyes while Kushina was kneeling down to his height with a small smile, yet her eyes held worry.

"Sochi-kun, please tell Kaa-chan what has you so upset. She doesn't like seeing you cry." Kushina told him softly. Naruto continued to rub his eyes while nodding his head.

"It's just that…" Naruto was about to spill when he remembered his fathers glare and it made him freeze. It felt like Minato's gaze was on him right now. Glancing towards the arcadia door, he caught his fathers glare before looking away.

Kushina who was watching her son the whole time noticed him freeze up and turned around to see Minato walking off. She narrowed her eyes and glanced between Naruto and the spot where her husband was.

"Naruto-kun, is your father hitting you?" Kushina asked with a stern yet soft tone, but her eyes were dead serious. Naruto blinked before looking away from his mother.

"Naruto." She called once again, a little louder. Naruto jumped a bit before he gave a small nod, which made Kushina's eyes wide, before a fire of rage was lit within them.

"How many times has he been hitting you a day?" Kushina demanded. Naruto wanted to speak but fear gripped his voice. He saw the look in his Kaa-chan's eyes and knew that if he told she would go give his father a piece of her mind, and that would be bad for him.

So that meant he had to come up and craft a lie as a reply.

He didn't realize nor think that his mother would protect him no matter what.

"This is the first time Kaa-chan, and it was only a slap in the face. I was playing with Menma and I hurt him on purpose, which caused Tou-sama to yell at me. Then later, Menma was telling Tou-sama about his dreams and I shouted that they were stupid and that my dream was better. That's when Tou-sama hit me, but it wasn't very hard just like a medium tap." Naruto reassured.

Kushina stood there staring into his eyes. To her it was a high chance that he was lying, but then again he couldn't be lying. While she would get on Minato's ass about hitting her son, she would leave it alone for now. But there would be hell to pay if either Naruto or Menma were harmed by Minato and it was a training spar, and even then!

"Okay Naruto-kun, I'll believe you for now. But if Tou-san hits you again I want you to tell me okay?" Kushina told him and Naruto gave a nod. Kushina smiled and gave him a hug which he immediately returned.

"So Naru-kun, what is your dream, if it's way better than Menma-kun's." Kushina giggled. Naruto blinked before he grinned widely.

"I'm going to become Hokage of course! So that way, when I become Hokage, the villagers would have to respect me, and see me as Naruto Namikaze! And not the Hokage's son!" Naruto boasted and Kushina couldn't help but grin with him.

"That's a good goal, Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled and Naruto nodded with a grin as Kushina giggled and kissed his forehead.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"My dream…" Naruto whispered to himself before he smirked.

"My goal Kaa-chan, is to become wipe out Konoha and start anew and become Hokage. To re-install the will of fire, and make sure it never burns out, and that way corrupted bastards like Danzo and Namikaze don't blow out the fire." Naruto answered with conviction and determination.

Kushina smiled before kissing his forehead, earning a blush from her beloved son.

"I believe in you, Naruto-kun. And will be by your side every step of the way. I'm sure Sakura-chan will agree with me." Kushina told him and Naruto simply smiled, picturing himself in Hokage robes, with his mother and Sakura by his side.

Kushina nodded to Hiruzen who knocked on the door, allowing three Anbu to walk in, along with the commander.

The commander looked at Naruto with a stern glare, said boy simply staring back at him with a bored expression.

"Naruto Namikaze, your sentence is over. You are free to go." The commander stated, nodding to his subordinates who started to release the seals.

Once the chains retracted, the seals glowed a sky blue signifying they were turned off, and the weight was dropped, a very large amount of chakra busted out from Naruto's body. A crimson red color.

The image of Kyuubi's head formed behind him, his blue eyes turning a blood red with a vertical black slit.

After a few moments the chakra retracted, leaving a calm Naruto, who was without a shirt, showing the small muscles he built up in his free time. He only had a pair of black Anbu like pants on.

Naruto gave a soft smile and took a step only to falter and stumble into his mother's arms.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, I got ya." She smiled. Naruto returned the smile with his own before he stood up straight with his mother supporting him. The two walked over to the waiting Sarutobi who nodded.

"Let's get you to Konoha then Naruto. It will take a day's trip at least. We should get going." Hiruzen suggested. Naruto nodded and followed them outside towards the hall with an impassive look on his face.

He could hear Gaara's screams of rage and insanity, while he could feel the calm tamed mind of Yagura. Naruto discreetly sent a burst of his chakra out towards them, which caused Gaara to fault in his screaming and Yagura to open an eye from his meditation.

'So, your finally free, Naruto. I guess, I'll see you soon, my young friend.' Yagura thought to himself before he returned to his meditation. Gaara on the other hand just grinned manically.

'Uzumaki is out hunh? Which means mother will have blood very soon.' Gaara licked his lips in anticipation and laughed, causing a shiver to run down some of the guards spines and Naruto to simply shake his head.

He needed to focus on his plans for Konoha. And what to do, about Minato.

A smirk made its way on his lips, his Sharingan fading into existence.

'It's only a matter of time.'

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Like I said earlier I just wanted to get this idea out there so I can move on. Anyway, review!**

* * *

**OvO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Yes I understand,"

"We hope that you do Hokage-sama," Homura stated with his usual passive expression. He and Koharu both sat in front of the Hokage desk, just finishing up their meeting concerning Sunagakure.

"How is Menma-sama coming along?" Koharu inquired. Minato gave small smile as he regarded his son in a positive light.

"He is doing very well, becoming stronger everyday. Since Kakashi has retired from the Anbu, I assigned Menma as his apprentice. And whenever I have free time I chip in the training," Minato answered.

"And this adoptive daughter of yours, Sakura was it? How is she doing? Are she and Menma getting along?" Koharu questioned earning a look from both men. Why was she being so nosy?

"Sakura…is well. She doesn't speak much to me nor Menma. Kushina deals more with her than I do. And as far as I know, she and Menma don't seem to have a problem," Minato answered truthfully with a shrug and she nodded.

"How is Kushina-sama doing by the way?" Homura asked with a small smile. Minato returned it with a frown as he scratched the back of his head.

"She's been fine. Distant, but fine. She just left for the asylum a day ago or so," The Hokage shrugged. This brought the mood of both elders down as they thought about the reason why Kushina left for the asylum.

"It is time for his release, isn't it?" Koharu muttered and Minato nodded as he focused on his paperwork, his expression blank. "Do you have anything planned for the boy?"

"I do," Minato nodded. "I will only tolerate him because Kushina still cares for him. If it was up to me, he would be still sentenced. And when he did come back, he would not have a clan to come back too," Minato explained a bit harshly.

"He is still your son, Minato. Would you really disown him for something that wasn't his fault? To this day we still don't know if it was the Kyuubi or…"

"It does not matter!" Minato snapped, cutting the old man off. "I have strong genes, and as such my children should be strong as well. Menma is the perfect example. Naruto is a disappointment, he is not strong. If he was he would have been able to hold back the Kyuubi's will, he did not. So as far as I'm concerned, he is to blame," Minato finished.

"I agree," Koharu added causing Homura to frown. He glanced between the two and shook his head. When did forsaking children become okay?

"Hokage-sama," Yui, his assistant peeked in. Minato looked up with a look of curiosity prompting her to continue, "Sandaime-sama has returned. He would like to see you,"

"Let him in," Minato allowed dully. His relationship with the Hokage has been rather rocky since Naruto's sentencing. While the two put away their differences for Konoha, they no longer saw eye to eye anymore on a personal level.

Hiruzen walked in with a calm look on his face and both Homura and Koharu nodded to their old friend. However, behind Hiruzen, Kushina strode in, holding the hand of a young boy that looked exactly like Menma to nearly the closest detail.

It was Naruto.

Upon the two blonds seeing each other, tension suddenly fell upon the room. Crimson eyes glared into ice blue. It was also silent, and the others could feel an underlying sense of danger and malice.

Though it lessened a bit as Kushina squeezed Naruto's hand. The blond broke his gaze with Minato to look at his mother who was giving him a certain look. With a inward annoyed sigh, the blond took back his hand and took a step forward.

Getting one knee, Naruto bowed his head to the Hokage. "Hokage Tou-sama," Naruto greeted stiffly. There was no love in that title, just laced negativity.

Minato stared at the boy that was once his son and his glare lessened. If the boy was willing to be civilized to him, he could return the gesture…common courtesy.

"Naruto, you look…well," Minato said, truthfully surprised by the blonds well being. While he would have preferred death, he would have settled with gauntness or malnourishment. But the boy looked perfectly healthy save for the slight paleness in his skin.

The blond child did not reply, knowing something would slip off his tongue and he would have to kill a bitch.

Instead he looked towards the two Konoha elders, "Homura-sama, Koharu-sama," he greeted earning a stiff nod from the old woman. But Homura gave a polite smile towards the boy which was a bit different for Naruto.

Not long after the greeting, Minato dismissed the two elders, knowing the reason behind Naruto's presence. The look Kushina was giving him just hinted more at it. Once the door was closed, the Hokage sat back in his chair.

Naruto's nerves were starting to get irritated with the staring contest. Hell he didn't even want to be here.

"Five years, and you have sufficiently paid for your crimes Naruto. Now that you are free…what are you to do?" Minato asked with a raised brow. The blond remained silent as he glanced towards Kushina who gave no answer.

Seeing the eye move, Minato spoke up. "Kushina here wanted me to bring you back into the family, hoping things would go back to normal," Minato chuckled lightly before he glared at the boy, "But we all know nothing can go back to normal,"

Naruto closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Opening them, they openly glared at Minato, "Look, Hokage…" Naruto started, causing Kushina and Hiruzen both to groan mentally. "I don't need your shit, I just got out of prison and all I want to do is lay in a bed. Whether you are the one providing that bed is not important,"

Minato remained silent as Naruto continued, "If you don't want me here, that's fine. I'll just join another village, possibly Kumo, maybe Iwa depending on what I tell them. I'm sure neither villages would mind molding the Yondaime's Jinchuriki son into a great shinobi to be used against Konoha,"

"You wouldn't," Minato sneered and Naruto returned it, his Sharingan coming to life.

"Try me,"

The two glared at each other for some time before Minato smirked. "Alright then boy, I'll allow you sanctum with the clan. Two years of probation, which means you will be considered a branch member. Your privileges have been limited, and you will be under watch all day everyday,"

Naruto grunted, as long as he didn't have to be no ones maid he was cool. He could wait out the probation and handle being spied on. After all, why risk himself looking shady when he had a mother and adoptive sister to help him?

"You will live within the Branch family compound with all the other branch members. You will also attend the academy to become a Shinobi. Once you become a Shinobi there will be a contract you will sign. The contents will be revealed at a later date," Minato continued on.

Naruto said nothing only accepting the new lifestyle given to him. "This is your second chance, boy. Don't make me regret giving it to you," Minato glared and Naruto simply gave a light snort.

Turning around he began walking out, Kushina in tow. Hiruzen stayed behind as he had some matters to discuss with the Hokage. Naruto walked out, a small smirk on his lips as he walked beside Kushina.

"You almost blew it," Kushina commented and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I don't care. I needed him to see I am not a helpless child, I can take care of myself if I wanted too. Besides, no bastard worth their salt would want their special weapon in another bastards hands….so I played that to my advantage,"

"What is your plan Naruto?" Kushina demanded seriously. Naruto paused in his walking as he gave a sigh.

"Simple; get stronger. By the time I am 14, I will be strong enough to start my plans to be able to sieze Konoha when I'm 16. I have allies, but in order to control those allies…I need power," was Naruto's reply.

Kushina stood there as he continued on walking. She watched as Naruto's form kept getting further away. And as it did, she saw his form grow from a 11 year old, to a 14 year old radiating power, to then a 17 year old…the world dominated by his hands.

With a smile, Kushina looked down at her wrist to see a Uzumaki swirl appear on it. Glancing to Naruto, she looked back at it to see the swirl glowing.

'Mito-baasan, I think if finally found him,'

* * *

Sakura Haruno Uzumaki gave a sigh as she watched her adoptive brother, Menma practice his Taijutsu with Kakashi Hatake.

She was bored out of her mind, balancing a kunai by the tip of her finger. Behind her were large target mats, each stabbed with mass amounts of Kunai and Shuriken. The reason for that was because she was bored and decided to work on her Shurikenjutsu.

She wished her Kaa-sama would come back home already so they could continue training. That TenTen girl was starting to seem like a threat with her weapon specialties. While she didn't really care if the girl's specialty was weapons, she did care if she was trying to be number one.

Unlike most girls who took pride in their appearance for boys, Sakura took pride in her abilities. Which her Kaa-sama said was a good trait for a girl her age, it meant she would only accept the best when she was older.

Sakura's goal was to be a master at Genjutsu, Iryojutsu, and Bukijutsu. She was already at a great start concerning her medical skills and sword skills. Since being adopted by her Kaa-sama, training was a regular thing for her.

Her thoughts were broken when a shuriken whizzed past her head, making her glare and give a growl at Menma who feigned innocence.

"Oi! Watch where your aiming shit head!" the girl insulted and Menma feigned hurt before giving a mock glare to his adoptive sister.

"Tsk Tsk, bad Imouto. What if Kaa-san was here to hear that language?" Menma threatened causing the girls brow to twitch.

"She would approve depending on the situation,"

Both children and the Jounin turned to see Kushina walking towards them with a blond kid that looked exactly like Menma, with only noticeable differences. Upon seeing the boy different reactions occurred.

Kakashi and Menma were both surprised before the former turned neutral and the latter had a scowl on his face. Sakura's was the most positive, she dropped the kunai in her hand that she was going to use on Menma and jumped into Naruto's arms, both the same height.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried happily, hugging him tight. Naruto returned the hug as he buried his face into her shoulder. Kushina gave a happy smile before looking towards her other son to see he was not so happy upon witnessing the embrace the two 'siblings' shared.

The woman could obviously see the jealousy in his eyes, which was not surprising. For some time now, Menma has had a childhood crush on Sakura. But the girl was really too focused on her training to actually pay him any mind.

"Okay Sakura-chan, your going to break him," Kushina chuckled, causing her to pull away. She gave a happy grin upon seeing him which he returned with a light smile. The blond then noticed the other blond and the two glared at each other.

Stepping up to each other, the two brothers gazed into each others eyes, stone faced expressions. Kushina narrowed her eyes slightly, as her vision blocked out everything else to only focus on those two.

Like before when she and Naruto left Minato's office, she could see both her sons transform with growth. As they grew older, she was able to tell them exactly apart as the differences were more than just noticeable.

Instead of gazing at two eleven year old twin brothers, she was now gazing at two 17 year old teenagers, different aura of chakra surrounding them.

Naruto stood tall, wearing a long white coat with black outlines that parted at the waist, black pants and shin high boots underneath. The collar of his coat was almost like a scarf wrapped around him. On the back of his coat were ten magatamas. He wore black gloves as well. His hair was a bit longer, two wide bangs covering the side of his face but allowing his ears to peek out from behind the bangs. A bang also fell between his forehead, blocking the symbol of the headband underneath. Lastly, he had black horns poking through as well. The chakra aura surrounding him was a mix of red and purple with a hint of gold in it as well.

Menma stood at the exact same height as Naruto, wearing what looked like to be a copy of Minato's outfit. However, the short sleeved white coat was a blood red with the flames licking at the bottom being white. He wore black pants with a mesh undershirt. Clasped to his wrists were gold braces, and he had the Shodaime's necklace around his neck. His hair was dyed black, and his chakra aura surrounding him was a dark blue and red.

The two were glaring at each other, and the last thing Kushina saw of her two older sons were the creatures that formed out of their chakra. Behind Menma was a Lion and a Toad, while behind Naruto was some kind of mix breaded humanoid animal. Since it formed out of Naruto's chakra, it was dark and hard to dissect, but if Kushina was correct, to her it looked like the legendary Chimera.

"Kaa-sama?" Kushina blinked, tearing her gaze away from her sons to look at a somewhat curious worried Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" The girl then nodded to her two 'brothers' a frown on her face.

"What is with them? Why are they glaring at each other?" She asked. Kushina looked back to her sons to see that they were younger again. A pang of pain hurt her heart as she gazed at her two children.

Were they destined to be in conflict with each other? Fight till the other died? That's not how she wanted her sons to live their lives, fighting with each other. And the thought, hurt her heart.

"I don't know Sakura-chan, but it stops right now," she muttered taking a step towards the two boys. "Enough," the woman ordered, earning their attention. "I will not allow any of you to fight amongst each other, not seriously," she stated, gazing at each of her children.

Menma gave one last glare at Naruto before turning away, wanting to continue his training. Naruto gave a snort before he headed towards the house, Sakura right behind him.

Kushina looked between her two sons before sighing and following Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

"What do you mean your not staying here!?"

Naruto swallowed then noodles in his mouth and regarded Sakura with a glance. Kushina had her back to them as she fixed up her own bowl of Ramen, Menma's bowl to the side for when he wanted to eat.

"Minato's orders. I'm on probation Sakura-chan," Naruto answered causing her to huff, crossing her arms.

"Then I'm going to come live with you!" Sakura stated, earning both surprised looks from Kushina and Naruto.

"Um…why?" the blond asked while Kushina sat down next to him. Sakura had a light blush on her cheeks before answering confidently.

"Because I feel like it. I'm starting to get sick and tired of Menma, he's becoming annoying now. Besides, you just got back and I haven't seen you in like a year! I want to be with you!" Sakuar told him truthfully.

"I'm just going to be in the outskirts Sakura-chan. And you can come visit me whenever you like. And I'm gonna go to the academy in two days, so we can hang out then too," Naruto eye smiled.

Sakura gave no answer, but she looked towards Kushina who had been silent the entire time. "And what about you Kaa-sama? Are you really going to allow this? Naruto-kun can't live on his own! Not yet!"

"I have no say in the matter Sakura-chan," Kushina informed with a sigh. "The crime Naruto-kun committed had nothing to do with the clan, but the village as a whole. It was difficult to persuade Minato to even let Naruto-kun stay for the five years," she explained.

"It's only from his geneoristy that he is allowing Naruto-kun a second chance, as the clan head and as the Hokage. I have no say," she finished and this caused Sakura to scowl and slumping in her chair.

It was silent for a few moments before Sakura noticed something. Leaning up she gazed at Naruto with a confused face, "Ne, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" he hummed as he continued to eat.

"How come you aren't as upset about this as I am? I mean, you do want to live with Kaa-sama and I don't you?" Sakura wondered, she then noticed the shared glance between Kushina and Naruto. "What?"

"Tell her Naruto-kun, I think she should know," Kushina advised. Naruto looked over to the girl before nodding.

"The reason I am not fretting over this…is because I won't be staying in Konoha," he revealed to her.

"WHAT?!" she shouted, slamming her hands on the table. Naruto's calm expression did not change. "What are you talking about? Your leaving?! You just got here!" the girl argued, tears about to fall.

Naruto gazed at her before he continued. "Sakura…what is here that makes me want to stay? You and Kaa-chan are the only people I have left. I know for a fact Kaa-chan won't leave me, and from your responses it seems you are the same," he concluded and she gave a light nod.

"I have been imprisoned for five years. Though I can fight, it's not good enough. I fight based off my instincts rather than skill. Even though I would hate to admit it, if I fought Menma right now, he would kick my ass," Naruto grumbled.

"He's not that good! He's alright for a academy kid," Sakura defended with a scoff. Naruto shook his head.

"No, he is that good. High genin level. Kaa-chan has informed me that three days after I left, Minato had been giving him training. And the more I think about it, he's probably higher than that," Naruto muttered.

"Kaa-chan has even admitted to giving him training, and I bet the Sannin have given him training as well. I know for a fact that Minato is throwing in some training too and it doesn't help he gets constant daily training from Kakashi," Naruto listed causing Sakura to frown as he went on.

"I've had no training. I can't even use my eyes correctly, only to intimidate," Naruto scowled deeply. Sakura remained silent as Naruto went back to his point.

"I will be physically staying in Konoha for a year, but I am not going to bother going to the academy or anything like that. Sarutobi has offered to teach me himself, something I will be taking advantage of," Naruto continued as he gazed at the table.

"As of this moment, Sakura-chan…I'm in search for power. In order to beat Menma, Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade…or anyone else for that matter, power is my objective," Naruto stated but Sakura looked confused.

"But Naruto-kun, why does any of this matter? Why can't you just be content at being strong and live peacefully?" Sakura asked, wanting to understand. Naruto glared at her, causing her to flinch, but she realized he was glaring through her.

"I can not live peacefully till my anger has been quenched. I was wronged Sakura…and I'm not talking about Minato," Naruto looked at his hands, his Sharingan activating. A look of light horror came upon his face.

"I…I couldn't have killed them, I refuse. Even if Kyuubi influenced me, how would I be able to take on a whole clan at the age of 6?" Naruto whispered to himself. "Mikoto-chan….Itachi-nii….Shisui-baka…" Naruto continued, quietly.

"You think you were set up?" Sakura concluded, gazing at him as he was in his moment. Kushina nodded seriously, though her gaze was on Naruto's as well.

"It's the only explanation. We think he was set up, or someone with enough power to do so, controlled him. Naruto-kun wouldn't kill Mikoto and Itachi…not without someone with absolute power forcing his hand," Kushina informed.

"I…need to get stronger," Naruto said, taking a deep breath. "I have two goals…Revive Konoha and kill the one who threw me down this path," The blond said with a serious tone. He stood up and gave some final words to Sakura.

"Whether you decide to join my cause or not Sakura…it is up to you. But no one is stopping me, not even Kaa-chan." With his piece said, he turned around picking up his bag as well. "I'll be in the cottage Kaa-chan,"

She nodded, turning to Sakura as he left. The girl was gazing down at the table with a impassive visage. Placing her hand on her adoptive daughter's hand, Kushina smiled softly.

"He cares for you Sakura-chan, he really does. But…his goals are important to him too. Don't take his actions the wrong way," Kushina told her.

"…You're going to help him…aren't you Kaa-sama…" She whispered, loud enough for Kushina to hear. Kushina closed her eyes, giving a light sigh and nodded. That's when Sakura looked at Kushina with her confused eyes.

"But what about Tou-sama and Menma? And the village? You do realize that Naruto is trying to destroy everything!" Sakura reminded her and Kushina nodded.

"I know, and I'm going to let him. I don't care about Minato or Konoha. Menma….I love Menma, I do. He's my child and as a mother I will always love him. He and Naruto don't get along, but their both young," Kushina started before she sighed.

"As a mother, I don't want to see my children fighting and hating each other. So…I'm going to try my best to help them. I want Menma to understand Naruto's pain, and I want Naruto to understand the pressure Menma has put on him by their father and the village," Kushina explained.

"Where do I fall in all of this? I don't know what to do," Sakura muttered, feeling lost. Kushina caressed the girls cheek and smiled.

"Musume," Kushina called, earning the girls attention. "I know the love you have for Naruto and the confusion you feel in your mind. But forget Naruto-kun, and the questions in your head. Follow what your heart tells you…whether that is to stand against Naruto, stand by him or to let him be…follow your heart, because Naruto is following his," Kushina kissed her daughters forehead before standing and walking off to find Naruto.

Sakura gripped her hands and closed her eyes. This was so hard to deal with.

* * *

**One year later**

Naruto south gates of Konoha, dressed in a black hooded poncho and two large scrolls strapped to his back. One scroll contained nothing but jutsu, whether it be Nin, Gen or Tai. He had spent days copying every single useful Uchiha scroll and scrolls that the Namikaze clan had in their possession. The other scroll contained weapons and supplies.

The boy had grown only a few centimeters since he had arrived back in Konoha, but his form was more fit than what it was. This was because of his constant training with the Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto had to admit, the old man had lots of fight in him…retirement must have been making him restless. And Naruto was grateful for it, because he could actually say he learned something from the old Sarutobi.

"How long will you be gone," Hiruzen asked as he stood in front of the hooded Naruto and Kushina, who was accompanying her son. Naruto looked towards the Hokage monument before answering.

"Three years at the most. I will be back in time for my age groups Chunin exams. Till then, I will travel with Kaa-chan and become stronger," Naruto stated. Hiruzen nodded in understanding before he gave a smile at the young boy.

"Though in some cases I do not agree with your…vision, Naruto…I am proud of you. Even if your father won't say it, I will. I am glad I was able to connect with you, you've put this aching old man into shape again," Hiruzen told the boy who chuckled.

"And I thank you, Jiji-sensei. When I return, I expect a nice peaceful time of tobacco, and I'm talking the good shit," Naruto smirked causing Hiruzen to give a hearty chuckle and nod.

Turning around, Naruto began walking with Kushina by his side. Hiruzen watched them with a smile, knowing that when Naruto returned…it would really be up to him if the village would remain standing.

His eyes narrowed dangerously upon feeling a chakra signature heading towards him. His eyes looked back, ready to counter whoever it was. But he halted his counter as he saw it was Sakura.

"Naruto-kun! Kaa-sama! Wait for me!" Sakura called as she ran up to them. Naruto turned his head, a surprised to see the girl.

The past year they have been rather distant. Naruto didn't have time to focus on her, he needed to train so he did. Though it did hurt sometimes when they would pass each other without speaking, but hopefully all that could change.

Upon catching up, Sakura smiled at them. "I have made my choice," Sakura said, panting a bit. Naruto was curious while Kushina had a smile. Standing up straight she then walked up to him.

"Naruto-kun…I have chosen to stand by your side. You and Kaa-sama are more important to me than anything else. So, my heart is telling me yes and I'm going to listen…please take me with you," Sakura pleaded. Naruto and Kushina gazed at her before the former walked up to her.

"Are you positive Sakura-chan? This road won't be easy," Naruto warned with a serious tone and she nodded. Nodding to himself, Naruto took out a kunai and ordered her to give him her hand.

Once she did, he slit her palm allowing the blood to fall. Kushina quickly followed with two hand signs. And given a few moments, a Sakura blood clone was present. The girl looked amazed at this as she poked at it to feel it was real.

"Return back to the Uzumaki compound and live till we return. Avoid physical training, learn different subjects. It will all be useful once we return," Naruto told the clone. The clone nodded before running off.

"Alright, lets get going…we have power to obtain," Naruto smirked as he turned around, Sakura and Kushina by his side. As they began their journey, Hiruzen smiled at them.

'_I know you will succeed Naruto,_' the Sandaime thought before he turned around and began walking back to his compound.

'_I just hope by the time you return, Konoha has changed to your liking…I doubt it will,_'

* * *

**HUAAAH!**

**NAE NAE**

**NAE NAE!**

**HUAAAH!**

**Alright that ends this chapter. Filler chapter, next chapter will begin Naruto's journey and the adventures he will embark with his future girls. **

**I'm thinking about adding Karin to the harem..maybe Tayuya? Their both Uzumaki in my eyes, but I'm not sure. One or the other, but I won't have both….hmm, I probably won't go with either.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter…I'm out.**

**Bye.**


End file.
